Into the Darkness
by ANBU Squad Capt. Kijin-Nao
Summary: Ruka Minao, a soundnin, has been ostracized the day she was born due to her demonic heritage. She was then banished to Konoha, arriving emotionally damaged and lonely from the frigid hostility. Can Naruto heal the scars? NarutoxOC, possible SasukexOC


Out of the Darkness

By Wolfspirit7

Well hello my pretties!! I haven't posted any fics yet, so this is my first!!! But I won't post more unless you rate 5 times and message at least 3... .

so read and be prepared for what I bring out of my sack fuu fufufu

Name: Ruka, Minao (last, first)

Extra: Likes to growl when upset, friendly with cats

Ninja ID: 012597

Birthday: August 31 (14 years old)

Sign: Virgo

Height: 5 ft

Weight: 130 lbs

Blood type: O

Personality: Kind, shy, extrovert when known intimately, secretive of inner feelings

Favorite food: Sushi, pears

Least favorite food: Grapefruit, anything spicy

Who she'd like to fight: Rock Lee

Favorite phrase: Oops sorry!!

Hobbies: Reading (NOT makeout paradise!) training, practicing control of her kekkei genkai

Age of Graduation from Ninja Academy: 7

Age of Promotion to Chu-nin Ninja: 8

Specialties Greatest to least

1 Taijutsu

2 Genjutsu

3 Ninjutsu

Other specialties Greatest to least

1 Strength

2 Speed

3 Stealth

4 Illusion

5 Spell

6 Stamina

7 Spirit

8 Wisdom

Main Weapons

Throwing knives

Sickle and Chain

Senbon needles

Different perfumes for genjutsu

Story

Originates from the sound village, otogakure, her mother was a human and died during the birth of Minao. Her name was Ruka Amaya, and she was the carrier of a female-specific bloodline inheritance. Minao's father, a highly renowned wind demon, took the form of a human and fell in love with Amaya. His name was Kazero, and he normally took the form of a giant, seven tailed wolf. He was killed as soon as the other villagers found out about the conception of Minao, beaten by overwhelming numbers of sound-nin. The sound-nin, as soon as Minao was born, requested to destroy her life to the sound kage. He denied them the joy, claiming her to be an offensive asset should they ever be attacked and commanded that she become a kunoichi of the sound. From day one she was prejudiced and ostracized, claimed to be a half-bred freak etc. She excelled, speeding through the genin and chunin exams, becoming the prodigy of the village though the adults didn't deign to admit it. She, at length, became a recluse, only showing a shining spirit when a classmate was being bullied or when she was being tricky with the adults of the village. Finally, the people were so disgusted at having a hanyou, a half demon living among them that they all came to an organized protest to send her elsewhere. Having heard of the leaf village's jinchuruuki, the sound kage felt that they were the best choice, and at the hokage's delighted response at having a prodigy, he sent her packing. And this is where the real story begins...

"Hullo up there..." shouted a confused traveler, looking up at the electric post, where a young kunoichi was crouched, trying unsuccessfully to read a map.

She jumped down and landed on her feet next to the startled woman. "Can you help me find Konohagakure?" said the strange girl confusedly, scratching at her straw hat.

"Uh sure. Just keep following this road, no turns, until you come to the village in the forest." said the traveler, wary of the strange kunoichi. "Thanks a lot!! I wish you well." said the weird girl, tipping her hat to the traveler. Then the traveler blinked and the kunoichi was gone. "Wow...hey!!" she said, remembering what was under the hat. "I saw wolf ears...oh gods, was I just talking to a hanyou?!" her face blanched and the traveler fainted.

Back to the frea...I mean kunoichi (BTW this is 3rd person)

She was walking quickly, racing against the quickening sunset. "Ah the gate!!" she said thankfully, and promptly ran over the guard. "Hey!!" he said as they both collided, knocking them both to the floor. Unfortunately, our young lady's hat fell off and revealed her secret. "A hanyou!" the guard hissed, getting into fighting stance. "Heh, I have papers..." she said, sweatdropping. "What would a hanyou need with papers? You just came to rob us dry!!" he said, getting out some kunai. "Hey really!" she said looking frightened. "The Lord Hokage will know how to deal with you!" he said, running behind her and holding her at kunai-point (is that even a word?) and started marching her through the streets. "Well this is definitely NOT how I wanted to meet him...but hey, at least I won't get lost!!!" she says to herself. They finally make it to the heart of the village, where a huge building reigns over the rest. They go in, finally making it to a red door with the fire kanji on it. he pushes her inside, making her fall and reveal her ears once again. "Hmm? What have we here?" said Sarutobi as he appraised the girl that had been so rudely shoved into the room. "Owwww..." she said, rubbing her sore behind. "I found this hanyou girl trespassing..." "Excuse me, but I wasn't technically trespassing," she interrupted. "Trespassing in the forest surrounding Konoha, Lord Hokage." the guard continued, shooting her a glare. "B-But I have papers!" she said nervously as she thrusted her profile and letter from the sound kage at Sarutobi. He read them quietly, sometimes uttering a 'Hmmm' or 'Mmmhmmm'. "Well," he said, grinning. "It checks out. We've been waiting for you Minao! You may leave." he said, motioning for the guard to leave. "So, an ANBU agent, huh? A prodigy, too." he said, glancing at the paper. "Well this is where we hit a problem. The genin exam may be the same, but I'm afraid that the chu-nin exams may be radically different. You shall have to retake them." he said, watching Minao's face fall. "Don't worry, our senseis here are most likely more kind than at the sound village." he said, winking. "We have an apartment for you. But unfortunately, since we have an excess of foreign ninja coming in to take the exams, you will share a two bedroom apartment with one of the students." he said, thinking of her new eccentric roommate. "You will be rooming with Uzumaki Naruto. But he has a ... condition similar to yours, so you will get along. He will also show you to class." said Sarutobi, drawing from his pipe. "Um I don't know how to get there." said Minao, embarassed. "Ah right you are. Here are directions and the key. His room is number 11. And try to relax here." said Sarutobi, smiling. "It won't be easy, but I'll try." said Minao as she swept off her hat, bowed, and left the room. "She'll have a lot on her hands with Naruto, but maybe they'll bond..." said the Hokage as he buried himself in paperwork.

Our heroine (not the drug, the chick) 3rd Person dontcha know

"Hmmm, not very traveler-friendly..." she said to herself as she navigated the darkening Konoha unsuccessfully, as well as attracting quite a few stares. "Jeez, and my hat isn't even off...oof" she said as she ran right into a fellow ninja. "Sorry!" she said hurriedly, dusting the stranger off (by the way, she just bumped into Naruto himself as he was going home from Ichiraku's so I'll skip the fillers -) "Hey, you're new!!" he said, stating the very obvious. "Uhh yeah." said Minao, scratching at the straw hat. "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! And I'll be the next Hokage, believe it!!" he shouted. "Oh hi I'm Ruka Minao, I'm your new roommate." she said, blushing at sharing an apartment with such a cute boy (and if you don't think he's cute, take a different fic, nyah). "Great! We can have a ramen eating contest!" he shouted, dragging her to the apartments that she had previously passed --; He opened the door to...

A complete mess.

There were about 50 things wrong with the picture to Minao, being at least semi clean. "Have you touched the spare room at all?" asked Minao, scared at what it might look like. "Naw, it's always locked." he said grumpily. "Well I have the key for it!" she said happily, unlocking it to find a plain white room with a bed and dresser. "Wow, I even have a balcony!!" she exclaimed with little sparklies around her eyes. "Awwwww not fair, your balcony is bigger than mine." said Naruto, getting the mad face. "Oh well." said Minao, and in the excitement her hat fell off. "Uh you didn't see that..." said Minao nervously, waiting for the yelling and insults. "Whoa, why do you have wolf ears?" he asked, walking up to her and tugging on them. "I'm a-ouch (Naruto tugged too hard on her ear)!! hanyou. Please don't hit me Naruto..." she said, looking away with sad eyes. "Why would I hit you?" he said, becoming serious. "W-When people usually find out, they hit me or yell at me to get out." she said, biting her lip and trying not to cry. _She's been through what I have, except worse,_ thought Naruto who looked at her in a new light. "Hey, it's alright. I like you, and if anyone makes fun of you, I'll pulverize them. Believe it!!" he yelled, doing the 'believe it' pose. "Thanks Naruto..." said Minao, wiping her tears away. Suddenly she jumped up and hugged him, surprising him. "No prob." he said, blushing. "Umm I have to unpack." said Minao, pulling away embarassed. "Yeah...hey you want some ramen?" said Naruto excitedly. "I'd love some!" she said, smiling her first real smile being in Konoha. Blushing, Naruto goes to heat up some instant ramen. _Why did the old man have to hook me up with such a pretty girl?_ he thought. _Jeez I'm so stupid! _thought Minao as she threw random items into the dresser. _Ugh, he probably hates me now for hugging him like that! _she thought angrily, promising herself to be more careful with her affection. "Ramen's ready!" shouted Naruto, coming into her room. "Wow is that an ANBU mask?!" he exclaimed, rushing over to pick it up. "Yep, but be careful with it, it's porcelain I think." she said, still unpacking (she brought a fairly huge backpack). "Then why are you here? Cuz' I don't think you should take the chu-nin exams if that's what you're here for." he said, looking at the intricate designs of the mask. "Why?" she asked, frowning. "You'll be so good, you'll make us all look bad!" he said jokingly, faking disappointment. "Well then you shall have to get better so that you can be at my level." giggled Minao. "Well we have to go eat the ramen!!" yelled Naruto, yanking her into the living room. "That smells good!" said Minao, drooling because the last time she ate was at Otogakure. "RAMEN EATING CONTEST!!!" yelled Naruto as he started stuffing his face. "I'm gunna beat you!!" yelled Minao back as she starts shoveling the ramen in. 1.5 minute/s later, Minao slams the empty cup down loudly. "I win." she says simply. "No faaaaair. You cheated!!" whined Naruto, aghast at being beat. "I haven't eaten for 4 days so my stomack is eeempty." said Minao smugly. "Oh. Well I couldn't bear being without ramen that long, so you are a little more brave than I am." he said, shrugging. "Well that was fun, but unfortunately I haven't had a shower in 4 days so I need to shower. Where is it?" asked Minao. "In my room." said Naurto, blushing a little. "Okay thanks, I'll take one in the morning. Goodnight...friend." she said happily, smiling that true smile again. _sigh, I have to take her to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow, so I have to sleep now. Heh, I hope she likes me..._ thought Naruto, walking to his room and falling asleep on his bed. zzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ


End file.
